A Quiet Moment
by Mediumcool2000
Summary: Diana thinks back to the first kiss between her and Batman during the Thanigarian Invasion.  SHORT ONE SHOT based on the animated JL series


She wasn't Wonder Woman right now. She was simply Diana of Themyscra. A girl from a small town full of super hot babes as Flash would put it. It was a joke that had to be explained to her several times by Superman but she still didn't quite fully understand it as a joke but knew that the Scarlet Speedster meant no malice with his words.

The thing was that Diana was oblivious to her beauty that enthralled men and women alike. To her, everyone was a walking godess and that she was often confused at the choice of women to conceal their natural beauty by painting over their faces in an attempt to appear beautiful. It was an oxymoron to the Amazon princess but man's world was full of such things. It's what made things here so exciting. The acquisition of a laptop courtesy of Wayne Industries gave her even more excitement at the wealth of knowledge that was now available to her.

The late night air graced Diana's form as it permeated the sheer fabric of her velvet nighty as she lay propped up on several pillows in bed. The light of the computer outlined the elegant features of her face. The internet had more knowledge than the library at Themyscera could ever hold and she spent night after night soaking as much information she could before bed. Tonight's was the subject of child abuse and marveled at how one could harm such precious little ones. There were no children on the island she grew up on and Diana enjoyed the sight of them playing and exploring the world around them with such innocent fresh eyes. The act of having a person created and grow inside of you was something that always amazed her and she had spent many hours studying on the topic of pregnancy.

As she finished her paragraph, she went over to her bookmarks and pulled down her section of favorite websites and among them was a well visited folder on the subject of Batman. It may have surprised the other league members to know she had such a fascination a person who kept everyone at such a distance. From what she heard from Batgirl and Nightwing, he kept all of them at arm's length yet fiercely lay down his life to protect theirs. As a picture of Bruce Wayne's smiling face appeared on screen, Diana unconsciously rubbed her thighs together once, loving the smooth softness of her skin and the mild friction it provided upon her intimate sex, raising a slight blush on her neck and cheeks.

It was needless to say that she had a sea of admirers. Statesmen, celebrities, even fellow superheroes were often caught staring too long at her when they were around and as any other woman would love the attention, it often made her uncomfortable. She wasn't one for attention and of course she was always gracious when it came to those brave enough to approach her. However none of them were able to enthrall her as much as Batman and not many would understand her. Many of the women of earth would consider Batman the least attractive member of the League considering many also thought of him as a nutcase. He was dark, broody, cold, calculating and emotionally unavailable on so many levels but what they failed to see was the essence of humanity which was at the core of his mission. She could only imagine the pain that drove him.

Diana had only been kissed by one man before and that kiss was paled by the one shared with him in that cafe. Batman addressed it as if nothing had happened but she understood that the secret to reading Batman existed in subtlety. The way his breathing picked up. How he grabbed onto her tighter then he needed to. The hot breathe that ran wild over her face and neck.

She clicked upon another one of her bookmarks that brought up an old story which involved their fight with the Justice Lords. It was one of the few pictures that a photographer managed to get a clear shot of him and it was one she liked the best. She moved her fingers to touch her lips, once more thinking of that kiss and could not stop smile growing across her face.


End file.
